series_animadas_del_pasadofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ren y Stimpy
Ren y Stimpy (su título original en inglés, The Ren & Stimpy Show) fue una serie animada de caricaturas para televisión. Fue creada por el animador canadiense John Kricfalusi, también conocido como John. K. Se transmitió originalmente en los Estados Unidos de América desde 1991 hasta 1996, por el canal de televisión de pago Nickelodeon. Se ha transmitido en otros países en otras fechas. Fue producida en un principio por Spümcø, compañía de animación dirigida por John Kricfalusi, de 1990 hasta 1996, y después de unas diferencias respecto a los aspectos creativos de la serie entre su creador y los ejecutivos de Nickelodeon que originaron el despido del propio Kricfalusi, la producción quedó a cargo de Games Animation, subsidiaria de Nickelodeon. Nickelodeon canceló la serie en 1996 por baja audiencia infantil, ya que la mayoría de los seguidores eran adolescentes y adultos, y por considerar que la serie era muy grotesca, satírica y violenta. La serie es considerada como un éxito de culto debido a su gran base de seguidores desde su cancelación. Historia Los protagonistas son Ren, un perro Chihuahua neurótico, y Stimpy, un gato bobalicón, que tienen aventuras que expresan sátira hacia la cultura y sociedad estadounidense, pero mostrada a través de un humor bastante raro. A pesar de pertenecer a la cadena de televisión infantil Nickelodeon, la caricatura mantuvo una reputación de subversiva. En efecto, la serie expandió los límites del buen gusto en sus días con un humor por demás grotesco, excedido únicamente por las bufonadas de Beavis and Butthead o The Brothers Grunt. A pesar de ser generalmente considerado de "poca cultura", la serie incluye una banda musical, predominando el blues y la música clásica dentro de cualquier escena; incluso la melodía llegó a ser impactante y agobiante que muchas veces influyo bastante en la "trama" dándole un toque psicológico (como en "Locura Espacial"), así como también una inteligente sátira a la cultura norteamericana que en ocasiones logró incomodar tanto a espectadores como a portavoces del gobierno. Nickelodeon finalmente despidió a Kricfalusi de su propia creación y fue censurando la caricatura hasta convertirla en apenas un vestigio de sus inicios. Más tarde varios episodios fueron declarados inapropiados para su difusión y no han sido emitidos por Nickelodeon desde entonces. Por ello es que el desaparecido canal de animación para adultos Locomotion transmitió la serie en Latinoamerica (desde 2000 hasta 2005), hasta ser convertido en Animax. Posteriormente en el 2003 se emitió por televisión abierta por Canal 13 (Chile) y luego el canal MTV llego a transmitirla en el bloque nocturno Punto 10. Nickelodeon en Latinoamerica sólo transmitió la serie una vez, en un especial transmitido un viernes por la noche del año 2002 dónde pasaron 4 episodios de la serie. En el año 2006 reaparece Ren y Stimpy pero en versión para adultos en MTV, llamada Ren y Stimpy "Solo para adultos". Últimamente con la repentina edición de series de TV y caricaturas en DVD, han editado las primeras 3 temporadas en este formato. Toda la serie, incluyendo la versión "sólo para adultos" ya está disponible en DVD en los Estados Unidos. En el 2004 la serie fue retransmitida en Nicktoons Network y hoy se sigue transmitiendo como un especial de cuatro horas los sábados y los domingos y en Latinoamerica fue retransmitida en Nick Hits en Brasil. Últimamente se transmitió hasta 2011 en VH1 Latinoamérica, y después Ren y Stimpy volvieron en el 2012, ahora transmitido otra vez en MTV con las dos versiones Ren & Stimpy Show y Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Otros personajes * Señor Caballo: Uno de los personajes secundarios más conocidos de la serie por sus diferentes papeles sin continuidad. Como su nombre indica es un caballo que habla y posee rasgos antropomórficos. Generalmente camina erguido. * Hombre Tostada u Hombre Tostadas en Polvo: Es un superhéroe, que en ocasiones produce más desgracias que ayuda. Entre sus poderes destacados puede nombrarse que vuela hacia atrás y emite flatulencias, además de poseer un teléfono en su lengua y desprender polvo de tostada en de su cabeza. Su lema es "Dejamelo todo a mí". Este personaje fue inspirado en un personaje de Frank Zappa. Comúnmente grita su propio nombre, es una referencia frecuente como la de otros superhéroes como Birdman o el Fantasma del Espacio. * Capitán Fangoso (Muddy Mudskipper en el idioma original): es un Periophthalmus protagonista de su propio show para la TV, el cual es el favorito de Stimpy. En veces suele tener papeles de villano apareciendo junto al Hombre Tostadas en Polvo en el primer capítulo del mismo nombre. * Mr. y Mrs. Pipe: una pareja de esposos que viven en los suburbios, a quienes solo se les ve de la cintura para abajo. Son clientes constantes de los servicios de Ren y Stimpy. * Abner y Ewalt: dos sheriffes bastante idiotas que tienen la obsesión de colgar gente y en caso de no tener a alguien terminan colgándose a si mismos, viven en un pequeño pueblo del Viejo Oeste la mayor parte del tiempo aburridos y pensando en cosas completamente aleatorias o muy fuera de serie. * Svën Höek: El primo sueco de Ren. Es del mismo tamaño de Stimpy y con una complexión física parecida. Ren está feliz de su llegada porque cree que tendrá alguien con quien hablar inteligentemente. Pero para su horror Sven es más estúpido que Stimpy además de compartir su gusto por colecciónar asquerosidades.Viste un mono verde y un sombrero Tiroles. * Wilbur Cobb: Anteriormente iba a ser nombrado como "Raymond Spum", en honor a un director de animación; pero por desigualdades con respecto al contenido del programa, fue renombrado "Wilbur Cobb", haciendo referencia a "Will McRobb". Wilbur es un anciano demente de edad avanzada (explicando la demencia), con la peculiaridad de deshacerse en pedazos de forma cómica: al quitarse los lentes, se van con todo y ojos y nariz; su oreja estaba pegada en su lugar con cinta adhesiva; sus brazos se caen por su propio peso, etc. Por lo regular suele contar historias falsas que no tienen nada de sentido, de hecho hasta muere por decir tantas mentiras e incoherencias. Mejor conocido como el asesino de los dinosaurios, hizo tal desastre con su tractor. Es uno de los mejores representantes del humor negro alcanzado en la serie de Ren y Stimpy. * George Licor American: Un hombre sumamente patriótico con doble personalidad y algo extraño, que le encantan los animales pero a veces los trata de manera muy sobreprotectora o abusiva. * Mrs. Buttloaves * Mujer Waffle: es la archienemiga del hombre Tostadas en Polvo, aparece solamente en el capítulo "Super Pan Tostado VS La Mujer Waffle" * Haggis MacHaggis: Un escocés estereotipado de pequeña estatura. Alguna vez fue una estrella de las caricaturas, pero el bajo rating lo dejo en la calle. Tiene diferentes roles a lo largo de la serie. * The Fire Chief: es un bombero que apareció en los episodios Ren necesita ayuda y los bomberos o fire dogs su titulo original el episodio de los bomberos tiene dos partes uno en el show de ren y stimpy y la segunda parte en la versión adulta, le tiene fobia a los enanos de circo * Yak * Kowalski: Es un gran presidiario de aproximadamente 300 Kg, castigado por crimen de lesa humanidad y se convierte en hijo adoptivo de Ren en el capítulo de "Papi Falso". Posee una gran fuerza (como para destruir una televisor, un sofá e incluso para aplastar a Stimpy con sus propias mano), y tiene una pequeña dificultad para hablar (suele referirse a él en tercera persona). * El Vendedor Anunciante: es un hombre de traje con una especie de antenita en la cabeza y que sale en el bálsamo sirve para todo,de protagonista de pleito en venta y en la cena de gala , vende muchos objetos raros y que pueden resultar inútiles en algunas ocasiones. * Stinky Wizzleteats * Reverendo Jack Queso: Un horrible reverendo que predica acerca de la carne y el queso. Toma a Ren y Stimpy como sus asistentes. * Jasper, el perro: Es un perro que apareció tan solo en el primer capítulo de la serie y en el concurso canino y en el episodio de exploradores escoceses * Victor: Es un niño malvado y agresivo como su padre quien se siente orgulloso de él, que se dedica a lastimar y atacar a cualquier persona o individuo que lo "moleste". Al igual que su padre fuma un puro. * Jimminy Lummox: Es la conciencia de Ren. Casi nunca se le ve, y cuando aparece se dedica a golpearlo con violencia cada vez que este haga una mala acción o se enoje contra otros. A su vez Jimminy Lummox es golpeado por sus escrúpulos después de castigar a Ren. * Jerry, el duendecillo: un duendecillo verde y con un solo ojo que fue invocado por Stimpy cuando jugueteó demasiado con su ombligo. Vive dentro de el y al negarse Stimpy a servirle mas pelusa este se convirtió en un monstruo gigante y rosado llamado Contorno. Aparece en el capítulo del mismo nombre. * Anthony¨: Es un niño muy fanático de Ren y Stimpy, apareció en "Visita a Anthony". * Dr. Cerebro: Es un niño con la cabeza muy grande, apareció en "Viaje a las entrañas". * El cazador de perros: personaje que aprecio en el primer capítulo ,el blues de la carcel y en vida de perro * Phil * Ben y Stumpy: Son dos marionetas que aparecieron en Haggis Machaggis, imitaciones a los propios Ren y Stimpy. * Tronco : Es un tronco que aparece en un comercial de Ren y Stimpy continuamente. * Lummox: Es un humano peludo y obeso que se le representa como un animal salvaje en uno de los episodios de mundo salvaje, un documental que Ren y Stimpy hacen. * Olorín: Un gas intestinal (flatulencia) de Stimpy que cobra vida, y él lo trata como su hijo en "El hijo de Stimpy". Capítulos Nota:en esta sección se puede leer el nombre de algunos capítulos con su título original en inglés. Controversia Esta serie de culto (catalogada en Estados Unidos como cartoon para adultos) ha sido objeto de fuertes críticas en su contra debido a su contenido de mensajes que incitan al desaseo y el asco. Por ejemplo, uno de sus personajes, Olorín, no es más que un gas intestinal (flatulencia) que toma vida. Y donde los contenidos decididamente chocantes alcanzan niveles febriles cuando satirizan algunos vicios de la cultura Norteamericana, de la basura más típicamente "Made In USA", en la figura de los Lummox o Galotes (esos gigantes simiescos, descerebrados, desaseados, violentos, adictos a las carnes rojas y a la TV). A pesar de tener muchos seguidores, el show de Ren y Stimpy fue cancelado. Videojuegos Esta serie de dibujos animados, contó con varias adaptaciones a videojuegos, esta es la lista de las plataformas y nombres de los videojuegos: * Gameboy: Ren & Stimpy Show: Space Cadet Adventures, Ren & Stimpy Show: Veediots! * Sega Genesis: Ren & Stimpy - Stimpy's Invention * Sega Game Gear: Quest for the Shaven Yak starring Ren & Stimpy, Ren & Stimpy * Telefonía móvil: Ren & Stimpy Pinball * NES: Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckaroo$ * SNES: Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckaroo$, Ren & Stimpy Show: Fire Dogs, Ren & Stimpy Show: Time Warp, Ren & Stimpy Show: Veediots! * Windows: Aparecen como monstruos en Porkérion , parodia del famoso juego Pokémon * Multi-plataforma: Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Emisión internacional * Argentina ** The Big Channel (1992–1996) ** Magic Kids (1995–1996) ** Space (1993–1994) ** Cablín (1994) ** Nickelodeon (1996–1997,2002) ** MTV Latinoamérica (1999, 2005-2006, 2012- ) ** Locomotion (2000–2005) ** VH1 Latinoamérica (2010-2011) * Brasil ** Multishow (1994-1996) ** Nickelodeon Brasil (1996-1998, 2009-2012; en el bloque Nick at Nite, y antes en Nick Hits) * Chile ** TVN (1993) ** MEGA (1998–1999) ** Canal 13 (2002–2003) ** MTV Latinoamérica (1999–2002, 2012 - ) ** Locomotion (2000–2005) ** VH1 Latinoamérica (2010-2011) ** Nickelodeon (1996–1997, 2002) ** Magic Kids (1995–1996) * Colombia ** Canal A Inravisión Producciones PUNCH (1995-1996) * España ** Canal Plus (1993–1994) ** Telemadrid (1994–1995) * México ** ZAZ (1992–1994) ** Canal 5 ** Nickelodeon (1996-1997, 2002) ** MTV Latinoamérica (1998–2006, 2012) ** Locomotion (2000–2005) ** VH1 Latinoamérica (2010-2011) * Venezuela ** Televen (2000) Doblaje Latinoamérica Extras * Capitán Fangoso: Jorge Santos * Mosca Espacial / Jack lePierre el Leñador: Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza * George Liquor / El Papa: Esteban Siller * Sammy Mantis / Sr. Caballo / Padre de Victor / Jimminy Lummox/ Yak : Alejandro Villeli * Alberto la perca de agua dulce: Roberto Espriu * Cucaracha malhumorada / jurado canino: Alejandro Illescas * Padre de Anthony: Octavio Rojas * Momia de Ermitaño: Cesar Arias España * Director de doblaje: Fernando Luna * Técnico de grabación: Alonso "Drax" Véase también * Ren y Stimpy "Solo para adultos" Enlaces externos (todos los sitios están en inglés) * John. K Stuff * Página oficial de la serie en DVD * Ren & Stimpy Gas Game * Guía de episodios * Los archivos de John Kricfalusi * Ren & Stimpy FAQ Categoría:Nicktoons Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1990 Categoría:Series animadas de MTV Categoría:Series de televisión iniciadas en 1991 Categoría:Programas de televisión finalizados en 1996 Categoría:Personajes animales de ficción Categoría:Humor negro